TMI and Twilight Crossover I don't have a title
by KimStipes117590
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet in a candy store. On their first date, they run into Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Edward is a little weirded out, but he tries really hard to accept Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I have not added any new stories for a while. School and personal life got in the way. But, this is a crossover with TMI and Twilight. I do not own any characters that are mentioned in this story, they belong to Cassandra Clare. Oh, and in this story, Max is alive (I cannot remember which book he died in). Ch.1 has no Twilight characters in it.**

 **(Alec's POV)**

 ** _About a week previous_**

"Alec, can you take your siblings to that candy place down town?" My mom, Maryse, asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure. I thought you said that you don't like the workers."

"I don't, but your siblings have been behaving lately, so they need a treat."

I think about that one time we went after Izzy got a hundred on her finals. One of the workers stared at me and Mary's did not like that at all. I did not mind it, but I blushed a lot. "Alright. Izzy, Max. Let's go to More Than Sweets."

Max comes running down the stairs with a comic book and wearing baggy jeans and a worn out shirt. I think it is called manga. I'll have to ask Simon. Izzy comes down the stairs a little more gracefully, holding a hand mirror and a tube of lipstick. I think it is lipstick, it might be the black stuff she puts on her eyelashes. She is wearing a red dress, probably to try an woo an employee. I rolled my eyes. Mary's waved at the other two as we headed out the door. "Don't eat too much candy!" She yelled, but the door was already shut.

Izzy laughed. "Yeah,right. Why not get a huge sugar rush?" As soon as we got into the car, Max shoved his face into the book he brought. Izzy climbed into the passenger side and started to apply (I was right) lipstick. It was a bright red color, same shade as her dress. Again, I roll my eyes.

There was a decent sized crowd at More Than Sweets. Max stood of to the side and continued to read. Of course,Izzy went of to flirt the some guys in the corner. And I stood in line.

I saw one of the guys give Izzy a piece of paper. She smiled and walked over to me. I wonder how many time I will roll my eyes today. "OMG! He gave me his number!" Izzy squealed.

"Good for you." I say. The line was getting shorter and I noticed the employee that stared at me last time. He was kind of hard to forget. Today he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black pants. With lots of glitter and eyeliner. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing black diamond stud earrings.

Izzy poked me in the arm. "What?" I asked, not looking away from the guy.

"Your staring." She said. This comment made me look away from him and looks at my sister. "You think he's cute." This was not a question.

"He's probably straight." I say. I can feel my face heat up, so I look down at my shoes.

"Next." Someone says. I look up to see that it is my turn and that the guy is looking at me. When he sees me, his frown converts into a smile. "Well, my day just got better. How may I help you?" He asks me.

"Um..." My mind went blank. Thankfully, Izzy took over. She ordered some chocolate for her and some thing I didn't quit catch. After she finishes ordering, she goes and sits down at the table with the guys. I stand in the "Pick Up Here" line. I catch the name on the glittery guy name tag. _Magnus Bane,_ I thought, _Interesting._

He writes something on a napkin and put in a plastic bag. He handed me the bag and winked at me. "Call me." He says. I feel a blush burn my cheeks. That what he wrote on the napkin.

I take the bag, and turning on my heal, walk out of the store. Izzy and Max follow me to the car. "I saw that." Izzy said.

"And what was that?" I stall. I am totally not prepared to talk to Izzy about this.

"You got his number." She smiled. "Finally, you got someone's number. Does this mean that you are going to come out?"

"No." I say without any emotion. She has no filter what so ever. I got a number, not a boyfriend, so still no reason to come out. I tell Izzy as much. She scowls.

Once we got home, I went to my room. With nothing to do, I stare at the ceiling, thinking about why someone as hot as Magnus would go for someone like me. Maybe it was a joke? No. He looked to serious for it to be a joke. I decide to text him so that he will have my number too. He texts back a bunch of smiley faces and hearts.

"Dinner!" Maryse calls. I pocket my phone and bound down the stairs. "Well, someone is in a good mood."

"Sure am." I reply, sitting in my normal seat at the table. Izzy, Max and, Robert, my dad, fill in at the table. Maryse serves the food, then sits herself.

"Any good or bad news?" Robert asks. It's a family tradition to tell what happened throughout our day at dinner whether it is good or bad news.

"Alec got someone's phone number." Max said. "Izzy too."

"Sure did." Izzy said. She smiled and showed Maryse and Robert the slip of paper, maybe so they can do their "make sure they are appropriate for you" rule.

My phone buzzes and I secretly check it under the table. _See me tomorrow at eight? Mark's Coffee?_ The text said.

 _Sure,_ I reply. I look up to see everyone staring at me. "Is that the someone?" Robert asks.

"No." I lie and I am so bad at lying. Izzy raises her eyebrow and I shoot her a pleading look.

Maryse smiles. "What is her name?" They always assume that it's a girl.

"It's just a friend texting me." Technically true, kind of. Thankfully, they move on to Izzy and her number. Dinner couldn't finish any faster. Izzy has to explain everything in full detail. I was finally able to retreat to my room, where I fret over my outfit for tomorrow, something I never do. But I can't go on my first date looking horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't mind the "About a week previous" in the first chapter. That was a mistake. Well, the Cullen's are in this chapter. The characters from Twilight were created by Stephanie Meyers and the TMI characters were created by Cassandra Clare.**

 **And I am so inexperienced when it comes to dating, so this chapter is probably going to turn out bad, well, in the beginning for sure. Review and let me, good or bad, I need all opinions!**

 **(Magnus' POV)**

My heart thumps a couple thousand times a minute as I pull into the parking lot of Mark's Coffee. I immediately find Alec's messy black hair through the widow of the restaurant. I look down at my tight black pants and my dark purple glittered shirt. I get out of the car before I can change my mind about this. Alec sees me as I enter the place, and his face lights up. It is adorable. I slid into the seat opposite of him. A waitress with blonde hair begins to make her way over here. Alec looks very shy, so I say something to fill the silence. "Hi, Alec. How are you?"

"G-good." He stutters. Again, it is just pure adorableness. He smiles a shy smile as the waitress finally (it's surprising how long it takes the waiters and waitresses to get from one side of the place to the other) gets to our table.

"Hello, I'm Ashley. I will be serving you today. May I start you of with a beverage?"

She is obviously a big reader, you can tell from the way she uses larger words, when small words will work just as fine. "Yes. Thank you. I would like sweetened tea, add a little lime, please. And he would like-"

"Water." Alec says. I silently laugh at him. The waitress leaves.

"That as funny." I say and Alec leans back on the booth. "Have you been here before?" I ask before he gets the wrong idea.

"Once, I think. It was either this one or the one closer to the candy store." He seems restless, like it pains him to sit for a long period of time.

The waitress, Ashley, I need to remember that, returns with our drinks. Alec is so nervous that he almost spilled his water. He managed not to spill it though. "Would you like to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"A few more minutes." I say before Alec has the chance to say anything. After she left, I asked Alec, "Anything sound good?"

He shrugged. "I'm a big fan of pancakes, so pancakes for me." I have never been here, so I don't know how good their food is.

I wave at Ashley to let her know that we are ready. She takes about three minutes longer than needed. I really was getting annoyed with her. "Ready?" She asked when she _finally_ got to the table.

While I was too busy being annoyed at blondes name Ashley, Alec took over and ordered two plates of original pancakes. When he was done, she winked and said, "Coming right up." If I was being one hundred percent honest, I would say that I was jealous, but I was not being honest. And, apparently, Alec is into guys, not girls. Or he was experimenting. I hope it is the former. I play with the spoon on the table and tell Alec one of my hilarious stories.

"It started with some gut that I didn't even know spreading rumors about me and I didn't know what the rumors were about. So, when one of my friends came up to me and said, 'Man, you seriously drink ketchup by itself?" I can't remember if I almost died of laughter, or embarrassment."

This had Alec laughing. He had a really beautiful, musical laugh. I could listen to it all day long. But Miss Annoying decided to serve our food at that moment. All I know is that her tip will almost be nonexistent. Or not there at all. No, I'm not that mean. I do tip people, I mean she did get our food to. Maybe not in a timely manner, but it's still here. Alright enough of my mental hatred, I have a beautiful boy to think about.

The food was actually pretty good. I may be surprised by this fact. If their food tasted like how their staff acts, then the food would taste like ash. We finish eating in silence, mostly looking at each other. I pay, against Alec's protesting. I was the one to suggest this place in the first place. I said as much to Alec, and that fact was the golden key.

"Fine. But I'm paying next time."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a look of amusement, "Next time?" He blushed and looked down at his empty plate. I pay the bill and we head out. "Do you have anything else to do today?" I ask before my brief amount of confidence ends up ditching me.

"No, nothing at all." He says. I have a felling that he probably does, but he doesn't care.

"Walk with me?" I offer my hand and he takes it. Our fingers fit together perfectly. Like it was meant to be. We walk around, looking at whatever happened to be in our sight at the time, laughing and saying things about the town. Once we got to the park, we sat down on one of those benches that are mostly used by couples. Alec started to tell me a story about his twelfth birthday.

"I have three siblings. Isabelle, we call her Izzy, Max and Jace, who is my adopted brother. Well, my parents decided that they wanted to throw me a birthday party, and I let them. I mean what harm could come out of that? The harm came out of Izzy and Jace not my parents. Izzy and Jace wanted to play Dare or Double Dare. Jace had asked me the grand question and I said 'Dare'. He said 'I dare you to dye your hair bright pink and run around the house naked. I did not want to do that, but I'm a Lightwood, and my parents always say that a Lightwood never passes up a chance to 'shine.'" I could hear him add the quotes around the word 'shine'. "I did it and I thought that I would die of embarrassment. The thing that I learned that day was to never trust Izzy or Jace, ever."

Sometime during the story, Alec shifted, so he was leaning on to my shoulder. Of course I did not make him move. I noticed a young couple, each holding a hand of a little girl. It was not unusual for couples to take their kids to the park, but there was something off about them. The guy had reddish hair and sharp angular facial features. The girl has long dark brown hair and little less angular features, but not soft either. The little girl was a mixture of the two, with her mother's hair, and her father's way of walking. The thing that was off about them was their eyes. The color is like a umber reddish mix. All three of them had the color. It was odd. Alec noticed me noticing them and said, "Are they wearing contacts?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said that the Cullens will be in Chapter 2. And they are, just at the very end. They will most definitely be in Chapter 3. I would love for you to review, please do.**

 **(Alec's POV)**

Magnus was staring at a couple with a little girl maybe fifty feet away from us. They turned and I saw their eyes. The oddest shade of red. I said the ink thought that came to my head. "Are they wearing contacts?" Magnus looked at me and shrugged

"Maybe. I can't tell." As if they sensed that we were talking about them, they turned around and looked at us. The little girl started to walk torwards me and Magnus.

When they were some yards away, the mother called out to the girl. "Renesmee, be careful."

"Yes, Mommy." The little girl, Renesmee, replies in a clear intelligent voice. She only looks about five but spoke like she was twenty.

Magnus slid his arm around my waist. Renesmee walked up to him. "I like your glittery." She said. I tried to hold in my laughter, but a little noise excaped. Magnus raised a perfect arched eyebrow.

"Thank you, young lady." He smiled. By now, the parents have caught up with Renesmee.

"We are so sorry for her intruding." The guy said. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella Cullen, and our daughter, Renesmee Cullen." Edward held out his hand for us to shake. We stood up and shook his hand.

" Magnus Bane and Alex Lightwood. Nice to meet you." Magnus said. He seemed so awkward,and he doesn't look like the kind of person to be awkward. Renesmee ran off to play and Edward engaged Magnus into a conversation about some kind of car.

Magjus laced his arm around my waist again. Edward looked disgusted and tried to hide it. He was not very good at that. Magnus pretended not to notice and continued to tell Edward about a BMW he use to own.

 **(Magnus's POV)**

I was telling Edward about the BMW my stepdad used to let me use to drive around. I left out the fact that the reason he stopped letting me use it was because I came out. Now I drive a old Ford truck. I left that fact out because Edward looked at me with disgust when I wrapped my arm around Alec's waist. Edward smiled, trying to hide the look. His wife didn't seem to see it.

Renesmee returned and sat in her father's lap. It was very awkward for a while. Then Alec saved us. "Well, sorry to pop this bubble, but we really need to go. He made a big show of checking the time. "My parents need me for something." Alec stood up and pulled me with him.

"You should have our numbers." Bella said in a musical voice, like her daughter's.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Edward said in a strained voice.

Bella looked at him. "Why not?"

"I just don't think we should be sharing our numbers with them."

Bella glanced at me and Alec, then at Edward. She half whispered to him. "Is it because they're gay?"

Edward turned beet red. Bella just looked ticked off. "Seriously?" She turns to look back at us. "I am so sorry for this. He is just not use to it." Edward's face was a hundred different shades of red. Bella pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down on it and handed it to Alec. Bella grabbed Renesmee's hand And walked off. Edward had no choice but to follow her.

 **(Alec's POV)**

I happily hold Magnus's hand and hurried the hell out of that park. That has got to be the weirdest thing in my life. I'll take pink hair and nudity any day over that. I say as much to Magnus.

"Got that right. Ugh. That was embarrassing, so embarrassing. Did you drive here or..." Magnus said as we reached his old Ford.

"No. I walked. I only live about three or four minutes away."

"Get in. I'll take you." I , of course, protest. And, of course, Magnus doesn't listen to a word I say. Instead he points to the front passenger seat and says, " You hot, stubborn boy. Sit in the damn seat."

I do as he says. I can't think about anything other than the fact that he called me hot. And stubborn, but hot! Magnus begins to drive and I tell him where to go. He holds my hand across the center console. He ran his thumb over my knuckles. And we reached my house way to fast for my taste. Magnus smiles and leans over to kiss me. I freak out. Half because I have never been kissed before and half because Magnus is kissing me, not saying that he didn't want to see me again. His lips are soft and warm. He pulled back and said: "Friday? Same time?"

I was too happy to speak so I nodded and he kissed me again. I felt like I was drunk when I got out of the truck. Not that I have ever been drunk before. I swayed to the door and opened it. I turn around and wave to Magnus, but he was already gone. I walk into the house with a huge grin on my face.

Maryse sees me first. " Alexander." She says. I know I am in trouble when she uses my full name. And I almost never get into trouble. " Where were you?"

"I was with a friend. Did you not get the note I left?"

"I did. But that's not where your phone said you were." What is she talking about? I didn't go anywhere I wasn't supposed to go. " Your dad was out earlier and saw you with a guy."

"Yeah, a friend."

"So friends hold hands and protically sit on top of each other when they sit in park benches?" A voice said. Robert walks all the way into the kitchen. This is not how I wanted it to go. And why were my parents spying on me? This day has been very good... and very odd.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just hanging with a friend. I am allowed to hang out with friends, right?"

"Alec, sit down." Maryse said. Now I know that I am in _deep_ troubl. She never tells me to sit down when we talk. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know what** that was **at the end of Chapter 3. I guess Alec has to come out now. Or keep saying that he doesn't know what his parents are talking about. And Edward is embarrassed and probably annoyed. We'll see. Or read. I hope this Chapter doesn't get too cheesy. Let me know what you think.**

 **(Alec's POV )**

I slowly sit down at the table, Maryse and Robert on one side facing me and me on the other side facing them. Maryse looks like she wants to be anywhere else but here. Robert looks like he wants to go and murder someone. And that someone may be me.

"Alexander, I want you to answer honestly, okay?" Maryse asked. I nodded, not sure exactly where this is heading. "Alec, are you gay?" So not prepared for that. They both looked at me with odd expressions.

I tried to school over my facial expression, to give nothing away. "No." I lied. "Why would you think that?" I knew that I was over doing right when I said that. Robbery raised his eyebrows.

" So you have never kissed a boy?" He questioned.

I could feel my face heat up as I remembered the touch of Magnus's lips in mine. Robert raised his eyebrows again. Yes I have. "N-no. I haven't."

"Really?" Robert is being a giant ass. "Then why did you blush?"

"I didn't." I did. Why today? Why did they have to do this right after my first date? Right after my first kiss?

"Stop lying." Robert practically spit in me. Maryse has mentally removed herself from this conversation, but she is still physical stuck.

"I'm not lying." Why can't he just leave me alone? I swear he knows something and he is trying to make me crack. So I decided to crack."Fine! I am, okay?" And the murderous look is back.

"Was it that hard to say?" Maryse was back in the game.

"Yes it was. I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to be the perfect straight son you always wanted. But I'm not that son. Are you happy now?" I don't wait for an answer and storm up to my room.

I might have slammed my door a little too hard. I plopped down on my bed and pulled out my phone. Magnus has texted me.

M:Are you okay? I heard yelling.

A:Yeah. Parents forced me to come out.

M: Earlier then Friday?

A:That will be fine.

M:Okay. Tomorrow?

A:Sure.

M:Hope everything works out. Call if you need anything. Gotta go, my stepdad is being a bastard again.

He sent a bunch of emoji hearts and I smiled.

Somone knocked in my door. I ignored it, thinking that it was Maryse or Robert. The person stopped knocking and opened the door. I was about to yell at them when I noticed that it was Izzy. She was not looking her best. Her hair was stringy and hanging loose and her makeup was smudged. I wonder what happened. "Are you okay, Alec?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah." She sat at the edge of my bed. I noticed that she was wearing pants, something she never does. "Robert has crossed the line. I'll talk to Mom about leaving him." She becomes silent and my phone beeps. I check it to see that it is Magnus.

M: Finally got away from him. You still up?

I wonder if his stepdad is as bad as my dad. Probably not.

A:Yeah. You okay. What happened?

M:Tell you tomorrow.

A:Okay.

Izzy clears her throat and I remember that I have company. "Sorry."

She smiles. "Is it Magnus?"

"Yeah. Don't tell the 'rents, but we are meeting up tomorrow." I swear Izzy will have a gazillion questions for tomorrow, as she does today.

"Okay. Tell me all about today. And don't leave out any details."

I tell her everything, even the awkward moments. When I was finished, Izzy squealed so loud that I had to cover my ears. "Alright! Izzy! Really, it's not that big of a deal. We aren't even, like, official or anything.

Izzy shook her head. "Your firsts are always a big deal." Then and there I decide that I am NEVER telling her when and if I loose my virginity.

* * *

 **This is is not how I wanted it to go. But as I said before, I am so inexperienced when it come to dating. Please tell me how bad I did via Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter should be a little better than the last one (I hope?!). Alec may or may not go to Magnus's house (I have not decided yet). And Alec may or may not accidentally call the Cullen's (that's when the term 'butt-dialing' comes into play) and Bella or Edward, maybe both of them, try to figure out if something happened. It may be worse than previous chapters. And I have asked for opinions. Please give me opinions!**

 **(Magnus's POV)**

And I have to piss him off even more. Especially if he is going to hit my mother. That is going way to far. My stepdad came home drunk, like he always does. My mother was watching the TV when he came staggering through the door. I was helping her out by washing the dishes.

I was in a good mood, considering that I'll be seeing Alec tomorrow instead of Friday. Well, I was happy until that bastard came in. He took one look at me and called to Mom, "Hey, look, the fag is doing the dishes. That is something a girl or a _fag_ does, not a man." His words were really slurred, so I don't think that Mom understood what he said, but I have a friend, well I wouldn't call him a friend, who is almost always drunk and I can understand my stepdad really well. I ignored what he said and continued to dry the pot that we had used to cook with.

Mom walked into the kitchen behind the stupid idiot she married. "You need a father, Mag. No matter what you think, you need a father." She had said when I asked her why she had married him. Now she smiles weakly at him and said, "Don't call Mags a fag."

"That's what he is. So a fag he shall be called."

"I said to not call him that." Yes, Mom, stand up to him, don't let him manipulate and control you, I think.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He went to the fridge and grabbed the evil liquor that I have thrown out too many times to count. "This is my house. I own this bitch, you can't tell me what to do." He "accidentally spilled some of the liquor. I don't even know what it's called. And I don't care. "Hey, fag, get over here and clean this up. It's what girls do, so you fit in perfectly." Now my good mood is starting to slip away like water. I take a deep breath and grab a rag.

"Mags, don't move. Let him do it himself."

Of course I listen to my Mom. This only makes him mad. I care about him almost as much as I care about the slime on the sidewalk. This fact may be why I can't even recall his name and I have lived with him for almost eight years. I have always just called him "the bastard" or "the stupid idiot" in my head.

"Don't you tell me what the f*** to do." He stood up and slapped her across the face. I lost all of my cool then and jumped him. Literally, I jumped and landed on his back. My interference ticked him off even more and he rammed me into the wall. Mom ended up calling the police, and they took the bastard in for questioning. I made sure she was okay and I retreated into my room.

I hope he goes and stays in jail. Then maybe I can live like a normal person. With a normal parent. If only I could meet my real father.

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV)**

Alec and I agreed on the movies and he said that he will pay or he's not coming. Since the theater is only a three minute walk from Alec's, from mine it's close to ten, I walk to Alec's. He texted me his address. My stepdad wasn't home when I left and I figured that that was a good thing. A very good thing. I stepped out of my house and locked the door. Top and bottom. I also wrote a note and put it on the inside part of the door telling Mom not to open the door for him when and if he comes back.

I only get a couple of feet from my house when I hear someone call my name. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it with a face or name. I turned around to see who it was and it was the reddish haired homophobe, Edward Cullen. It is really getting hard to keep a good mood for longer than half an hour.

"Yes?" I say, really wanting to get to where I am going.

"Look, Magnus, I know that wasn't a good first impression. And I just wanted to apologize for it. Forgive and forget?" He stops walking when he is a couple of yards away from me. What I don't get is how direct he is. Forgive and forget? Really? He made me feel like I should be called a fag. That my stepdad was correct all along. I glared at Edward.

"Give me one good reason why I should 'forgive and forget.'" I put my hand on my hip, trying not to seem rude or in a rush.

"I was letting past times cloud my judgement. I would really like to start over and be friends?" He ended the last part like a question. Maybe I should give him a second chance. After all, I only met him once. He could be a lot better than the first time. Maybe.

I don't feel like not walking and being late to get Alec, and then Alec thing king I stood him up. Oh, no that is NOT going to happen."Sure, yeah. Sounds great, but I have somewhere to be. Catch you later." He handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I look down at the paper Andy notice that it has his phone number on it. I wonder what Alec did with Bella's. I took off towards Alec's and saw him before he saw me. Him and those sweaters. Today it was black. Between the sweater and his messy wave of dark hair, he looks pale, and very hot. He waves when I am close enough to be noticed. "Hi, Alexander." I say as probably the weakest greeting ever.

"Hi, Magnus." He smiled. I really love his smile. "How are you?" He asked as we began walking.

"Good. Great, now." We walk side to side, but not quite touching. I glance over at him, trying to read him. And I see him looking away. I grin, despite my efforts not to. The theater comes into sight. We had also decided to wait and decide what to watch when we get there. "Well, if I would have known that the only options were romance, I would have declined your offer." Alex said as he scanned the selection of movies. He wasn't joking. There was really only romance and/or horror. And horror always has romance I it no matter what it says.

Alex and I end up choosing a horror with the least amount of goopy feelings.

* * *

 **I thought that I had wrote enough for this chsptee. Sorry to leave it in a open doorway like that, but it continues in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to leave Chapter 5 open like that,but I'm trying to keep the word count in a certain number range (I have no idea what happened to Chapter 4). So, maybe Magnus accidentally butt dialed Edward, and they run into each other again. And there are other people besides the three that have already been mentioned. Let me know what you think.**

 **(Edward's POV)**

Magnus was really pushy and jumpy, but I tried not to let it bother me. He probably had a date with that dark haired boy, Alec, I think that was his name. I continues on to the store to grab some cereal. Renesmee is really picky and I accidentally got the wrong type. I shake my head. She is just like her mother, which is not really that surprising, if you think about it.

Bella insisted that I apologize to Magnus and Alec, but I have only saw Magnus. So, apologizing to Alec will have to wait. Obviously.

The Food Market was unusually crowded when I pulled into a parking space. It appears that it was the last open space. I get what I need and check out. The parking lot is not any better when I go to leave.

Bella is fixing something for Renesmee. I think it's grilled cheese. She also makes me put the groceries away, which is actually fair. She smiles at me, because she doesn't have to tell me to put it away. "Did you talk to Magnus and Alec?" She asked me once Renesmee was sitting down and eating.

"Only Magnus." I say. I think Bella has grown daggers instead of eyes, because her look is peircingly strong.

"Why only Magnus?" She puts her hand on her hip. She does this with Renesmee when she does something she's not suppose to do.

"Because he was the only one I ran into today. I'm not going to seem like a creep just to apologize. I will wait until I happen to run into them." I don't know why she is looking at me like that. I feel like I am getting stabbed with a hundred daggers. And knowing her, I can't do anything about it. Thankfully, Renesmee decided to finish her lunch right at that moment, and saved me from her mother.

 **(Alec's POV)**

I counldn't concerntrate on the movie at all. The only thing my mind was thinking was this: MAGNUS.

I was super alert about how close he was and how he smelled (which was some sort of fruit mix). And a million other things that will take to long to explain. I am happy to say that Iwas sad when the movie was over. Magnus looked at me as the credits rolled and I was frozen to my spot. I couln't move or breathe. It felt like the only thing I was capable of doing was staring at his lips. He looked away and stood up, along wit H everyone else. He offered his hand and, of course, I took it. I expected him to let go of my hand as soon as I was standing, but he didn't.

Don't think I'm complaining, because I'm not. I am so not complaining.

"So, I was thinking that we go to dinner, because, why not dinner after a movie." Magnus said once we we were out of the theater and walking down the street. The whole time his hand was in mine. He looked at me to make sure I was listening to him, or something like that.

"Sure. That sound fine." I was thinking that he meant something simple, but he took us to a five star Italian restraunt that I didn't even know existed. And since I did't know it exited, I did't know what to order, which meant that Magnus had to order for me.

"My mom use to bring me here when it was my birthday." Magnus said, his eyes clouding with emotion and memory.

And that's how most of the date went.

We didn't see the cCullens for a long time, but we eventually became best friends. And my dad ended up accepting me, when he met Magnus. Who Dad had said, quote, seemed charming and responsible.

I laughed so hard at that, when I was very far away from my dad.


End file.
